Boats and Birds
by Kitara Lira
Summary: If you be my star, I'll be your sky.


**Boats and Birds**

_By: K. Lira_

_I do not own the lyrics to the song used.  
Song: Boats and Birds by Gregory and The Hawk  
_

* * *

Relaxing back into her chair, warm tea in hand, Shizuru let out a long sigh.

Pausing from her current topic of what could only be heard of as delinquents, punish and guts, Haruka turned to the Kaichou, hands placed atop her hips, "That's been the third cup of tea and the twentieth sigh in the span of…" Haruka glanced over to the clock, "Five minutes!"

Before Haruka could say anything further Yukino intervened, "What Haruka means to say is, is there something bothering you Kaichou-san? You don't… seem normal."

Shizuru plastered on a smile, leaned forward in her chair to rest her elbows upon the desk surface, "Ara, of course everything is fine," Everyone, well perhaps not everyone saw through that smile and to something deeper within – Yukino saw it. A broken heart.

"Then stop sighing! We have to catch these delinquents and punish them for their crimes…" The rest fell on deaf ears as the brunette leaned back once again in her seat, crimson eyes staring upward with a broken look to them.

"… Natsuki…"

It was so soft that the name went unheard by all: all that was except for one other brunette who sat curiously eyeing the woman who had always been so strong. Yet that one name – that one person – proved that even the strongest of souls held a weakness. Her's rested in a certain navy blue haired delinquent, Kuga Natsuki.

-

With the meeting adjourned, Shizuru remained behind, giving her farewells to the other members as they slowly began to leave.

Yukino took this opportunity, turning to the blonde next to her, the brunette smiled timidly, "Haruka, I just remembered I forgot something," The blonde rose her brow curiously, "Go ahead without me, I'll catch up."

It was an odd request especially coming from Yukino, but Haruka merely shrugged it off, "Alright, but if it starts getting dark, call me and I'll walk you back." This was said softly with a gentle smile. Though that didn't last long as the woman then thudded her fist proudly against her chest, "I will rid this school of its perverts and delinquents!" And off she went, muttering something about guts.

Yukino couldn't help but smile as she watched her friend leave. _Friend…_ Gaze focusing back down the hall to the room, the young woman gathered all her courage and "guts" that she could – she was going to need them.

Slipping the door open, Yukino saw an empty desk, but the Kaichou stood not far away – next to the window to be exact – her back facing Yukino, "Ano… Kaichou-san?" To say Shizuru was startled would be an understatement. The young woman jumped, turning back in haste. To Yukino it appeared as if Shizuru had wiped away at something before turning – tears perhaps.

"Ara," Came the calm, even voice, "How may I help you Kikukawa-san? Where is Haruka?" the Kaichou seemed a bit surprised to see the shy, timid Yukino with no Haruka by her side.

"Home," Yukino replied curtly.

"Without you? Don't you two…"

Shizuru wasn't given the chance to finish as she was interrupted by Yukino, "Earlier… you were thinking of her weren't you?"

Playing dumb, Shizuru continued to smile, pretending not to know who Yukino was referring to, "Ara, I don't know who this "her" is that Kikukawa-san speaks of."

A sigh left her lips, "Don't play stupid Shizuru," The voice was stern and assertive, "You know very well who I am speaking of. You've been gloomy all week, and don't deny it. I can… I can see it in your eyes."

"Ara, I didn't know Yukino stared so intently into my eyes. Does Haruka-san know of this?" Shizuru teased hoping the subject would be forgotten. The stern gave in Yukino's eyes however said otherwise. Exhaling a sigh Shizuru turned fully so that she faced the young woman before her, "I was, just as I know you were thinking of Haruka."

A light blush tinted Yukino's cheeks, "I…"

"Please Kikukawa-san don't try and deny it. Just admit it," Crimson eyes filled with sorrow, "We're in love with the two people in the world… who will never love us back." Her eyes seemed lost, "Why does it matter if I was thinking of her?"

It took a moment before the younger responded, "How long has it been? … Since you two last spoke?"

"Ara, Kikukawa-san should know by now that the way to answer a question is not by responding with yet a question of your own," Shizuru paused, casting her gaze outward to the setting sun, "But if you must know, two months." The woman allowed her mask to slip ever so, a sad smile crossing her features.

"That's…" Yukino's eyes widened in surprise.

"Since the end of the Carnival?" Finishing the girl's statement, Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, it has been that long."

"But why…"

Crimson eyes gazed back to her surroundings and more importantly the woman before her. She could say something bitter, sour, or even give a warm smile and lie. However none of those were what left Shizuru's lips – instead the honest truth was what left the honey haired woman's lips, "… I don't know Yukino. I don't know…"

The two stood in silence, both feeling an ache deep from within their chests. Both for rather similar reasons.

"Come to the karaoke night – this Saturday," The response startled Shizuru, "I'm sure that whatever the reason Kuga-han has for avoiding you… You have to meet it head on Shizuru," The honourifics were gone; just one broken heart talking to another, "What's worse… losing her forever or having her forever by your side as a true friend? Sometimes we have to bury the love we harbour within us Shizuru to be able to keep those we love most…" And with that Yukino slipped out of the room, leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

* * *

"I'm not going," Natsuki said plain and simple, burrowing further into the comforts of her warm cove building of blankets and pillows. The woman hadn't left her apartment for nearly a week now. At first it was only a day here, another there. But as the days crept on, the days of self imprisonment grew greater.

"Natsuki," Mai was cleaning the disarray of clothing articles as she spoke, "You can't keep hiding; eventually you're going to have to come out and face the world." Unloading a handful of clothes into the laundry basket, the woman turned to her friend, concern written all over her features, "You can't do this to yourself Natsuki… you can't keep going like this… Someday you're going to have to face this monster thing you've got going head on."

"I don't have to and I won't," Came the mumbled response from within the blankets, "I'm not leaving Mai, I'm just going to die here in this bundle of warmth. Life would be so much easier…" A hand forcefully grabbed the blanket, ripping away the walls that had been her security. Next was the stinging pain that shot through the left side of her face, "M-mai?" Natsuki looked up startled. Before Natsuki stood her friend – fuming. Sure the slap stung a little but… Mai never got this angry.

"Will you listen to yourself?!" Anger was present in her tone, "You talk about dying and you live your life cooped up in this dark apartment like the world screwed you over and all you can do is whimper and whine like a kicked dog," Grabbing Natsuki by the collar of her shirt, hoisting her out of bed and shoving her towards the bathroom, "Now go clean yourself up and while you're in there think about what you just said. The Kuga I knew was no coward, she was a fighter and damn good at it! Come out when you remember that and grow your spine back!" And with that the door to the bedroom was slammed shut leaving Natsuki alone… again.

-

Easing down into the tub of warm water Natsuki found her mind wandering, if Mai's words hadn't stung her than her slap certainly had. As the water pooled about her Natsuki couldn't help but exhale sharply. She had been a coward. Running away from life – away from the one person in life who had always made her feel at peace; the one person who had always loved her, cuts, scraps, bruises... all of it. And what had she done in return? To this one person who had secretly taken up residence in the blunette's heart? She had run – like a dog with her tail tucked between her legs.

Sinking further down, allowing her chin to rest on the waters surface, a ripple flowed out followed by another each growing larger the further they got from her. Natsuki laughed at the irony, "Just like you and I Shizuru isn't it? The further I find myself from you the more I miss you yet for some strange reason I can't flow back. I can only drift further." Head falling back to rest against the back of the tub, a sigh was issued, "I'm in love with you Shizuru, did you know that?" Emerald eyes fell skyward, stopping when they hit a small black speck on the white ceiling, "Isn't that why I'm hiding here?" Exhaling another sigh, Natsuki rolled over, arms resting on the edge of the tub, her head resting gently atop them, "Mai's right… I am a coward… but only when it comes to you. Shizuru… what have you done to me?"

-

After what felt like forever Natsuki left the comfort of the warm bath, dressed, and then left her room. She wasn't surprised to find the small space clean, an appealing aroma filling the entire space, "Mai," She said with a soft chuckle.

There in the kitchen stood the woman in question, cutting a few vegetables before adding them to the pot on the burner – no doubt the cause of the good smell. Hearing a small noise behind her Mai turned, a smile creeping to her lips, "Welcome back Natsuki."

"Heh heh, thanks Mai," Eyeing the food from afar the blunette sat herself down at the table, one hand resting on her stomach, "What's for supper, I'm starving!"

-

After a filling dinner and a long chat with Mai, Natsuki found herself at her door waving goodbye. Only when her friend was no longer in sight did Natsuki close her door, turning back and heading toward the kitchen to put away the leftovers.

As she began the process of rationing the stew into smaller containered portions something white on the counter top caught her attention. Placing the pot down, Natsuki wiped her hands on her jeans, "Huh, Mai must have forgot this." However when Natsuki picked up the envelope she was surprised to find not only was it a tad heavy for a simple letter but that it was addressed to her. Cautiously, Natsuki opened the sealed envelope, within lay a letter and a small disk. Natsuki only examined the disk for a moment, before turning to the letter in her right hand.

"_Natsuki I'm glad to see you were able to make it through this first step. I was worried for a moment I might have to send Nao in. You know? She's actually rather worried as well but that's another story... Now your next step is to leave your house, go to the store – you're out of mayo."_

The blunette couldn't help but chuckle softly, talking to the letter as if it were in fact the author who had written in, "Out of mayo? Heh, bet you took off with them…"

"_Okay so maybe not out of mayo technically… let's just say I'm holding them hostage until further notice. Thus your second step is to go to the grocery store and buy some more to replace the currently stolen mayo. Your third step is to listen to this song – make sure you know the words by heart…"_

"Know it by heart…?" Natsuki stared questioningly at the disk than back to the letter.

"_I bet you're wondering why. Well that's a secret. Your final step will be to make it to karaoke night this Saturday. If you cannot complete these steps then so help me… I'll destroy all your specialty mayo…"_

Emerald orbs widened, "You wouldn't…"

"_As well as a few pieces of your collection I managed to take hostage."_

Natsuki dashed back to her room, opening the top dresser drawer, "No not…"

"_Yes, that's right I have your most precious set of lingerie held hostage. Fear not! Should you follow all the steps above, all shall be returned to you, no harm done._

_Your dear friend,_

_Mai"_

Scoffing, Natsuki found herself rolling her eyes, "Heh, dear friend my ass…" Eyeing the disk in her hand, the woman sighed, "Well you heard the woman… though it's a little late to be getting any mayo…" Again she sighed, "Well let's see what you are." Into the stereo system went the disk, and onto the bed plopped Natsuki, grabbing the remote off her night stand and hitting play.

_If you be my star, I'll be your sky…_

As the words continued on, Natsuki couldn't help but feel the lids of her eyes droop; so… peaceful…

* * *

Saturday came quicker than expected – at least for a certain brunette and blunette. As the sun started the set and the time grew nearer, both grew more frantic. Each knew the other would be there or rather… hoped.

-

Mai stood at the entrance, waving the small group in, "Come on guys! The parties already started!" Reito smiled charmingly, while Haruka scowled. Both brunettes though felt nervous – one in fear of what may come, the other in a hope that this would somehow work.

When the party of five entered the room, they were greeted by a drunk Youko and Midori performing a duet dressed in what appeared to be frilly tutus. Crimson orbs scanned the small space hoping yet dreading to meet emerald. "Hey! The rest of them are here!" Mai yelled somehow catching the attention of all above the ridiculous level of noise.

"WAOOAHH!" Midori cheered, leaning heavily upon her partner, while taking another swig of what one would only guess to be alcohol. For a brief moment – through the shuffling and chaos emerald eyes met crimson.

-

The party proceeded as all other karaoke parties did with great fun, alcohol provided to minors, strange costumes and odd situations. Though as the night was coming to a close, neither Natsuki nor Shizuru had spoken to the other yet even though each would occasionally steal a glimpse of the other.

Up to the microphone Mai got, an intoxicated looking Mikoto attached to her, "Now for the final song of the night!" Her enthusiasm was rewarded by a round of applause and hoots. As she waited for the noise to die down, Mai couldn't help but smile, "So… Natsuki?"

All eyes turned to the blunette who looked somewhat baffled herself, "M-m-me?" She stammered.

"Yes, you," She motioned for the girl to approach the stage, "You get the last song, no strange costumes. Promise."

A heavy burden seemed to life from the blunette as she smiled and took the microphone, "I think I can do that, what's the song?"

Lavender eyes glistened, "Why Boats and Birds of course," And with that she slipped off the stage, leaving the blunette in the lime light.

Boats and birds? Was that supposed to mean something? Turning to face the screen where the lyrics would be presented, shock crossed her features as the beginning notes started. Natsuki realized just what Mai had meant. Boats and Birds. This had been the song she had been listening to nonstop for three days now – this was the song that for some reason made her think of Shizuru, "I'd live to let you shine…" She murmured softly before turning away from the screen and looking at the goddess that had plagued her every moment not with hateful thoughts but with confusion, questions and finally… a realization.

Everyone held their breath as the blunette seemed calm – Shizuru found herself breathless for other reasons.

As the words began to appear on the screen Natsuki didn't even need to look at them – she knew them by heart. So holding the microphone between both her hands, she began, swaying back and forth gently to the music.

_If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

Plucking the microphone from its cradle Natsuki opened her eyes, looking only for one set of ruby orbs.

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

Forth she strode her voice soft, gentle. As she sung the words Natsuki knew the chances were small between her and Shizuru. For Shizuru to have loved her this long and for her to have run...

_If you be my boat_

_I'll be your sea_

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_

_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

_I live to make you free_

Now before Shizuru she stood, microphone in one hand, she offered her other down to the brunette.

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to _

_And past the horizon till I can't even see you_

_Far from here where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

When Shizuru accepted her hand, Natsuki tugged her up, lifting both their hands up only to place them upon her own shoulder. With Shizuru's hand resting gently upon her shoulder Natsuki smiled, allowing her own to trail down and to the brunette's hip and as they swayed back and forth Natsuki continued to sing.

_If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

As the notes continued to echo through the small room, Natsuki let the microphone drop gently to the ground. The now empty hand fell to its place around Shizuru, mimicking its other.

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_Stardust to remember you by_

Song coming to a close, Natsuki lightly pressed her forehead against Shizuru's the two still caught in their small dance. "Shizuru…" Whispered Natsuki, "Will you be my star? I know it may not be forever, that somewhere out there… there may be someone else who manages to capture your heart. But for now… Shizuru… please… let me be your sky…"

Tears brimmed in crimson orbs, but not tears of sorrow, no. Tears of joy. Taking Natsuki's hands in her own Shizuru smiled, "Only if you'll be my star… forever and ever," Placing a delicate kiss on the blunette's nose Shizuru giggled softly, "There will be no other to capture my heart for I'm afraid you've already stolen all of it Natsuki."

The smile upon Natsuki's face grew, "Well, my star, let's just say the feeling is mutual." Arms wrapped tighter around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer, "For I fear you have stolen mine Shizuru."

Oblivious to the world about them the two drew closer, closer until two sets of lips sealed the deal.

_If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_If you be my boat_

_I'll be your sea_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to make you free_


End file.
